Scheris Adjani
Scheris often works with Ryuho, if only to provide a mental balance, although it quickly becomes apparent that she has a crush on Ryuho. Personality Scheris is very kind and considerate; a perfect foil to her partner Ryuho, whom she obivously has a crush on. Despite her cheeriness and laid-back attitude, she is serious about her duties as a HOLY member. History It is unknown at this time what Scheris’ full history is, but Ryuho referred to her as Kuno-san. She often works alongside Ryuho, if only to provide a mental balance to his excessive disdain for Native Alters, although it quickly becomes apparent that she has a crush on him. Scheris' devotion to Ryuho is explained near the end of the series. Years ago, when she was a Native Alter, she was rescued from certain death (held hostage by other hostile Inners) by Ryuho, an event that left her so moved to still be alive that she eventually joined HOLY alongside the one man who had granted her that second chance. Synopsis Scheris is introduced finding P-Chan. It turns out that she loves pork and was planning on cooking him for her and Ryuho despite thinking he might be someone’s pet. She was disappointed when Ryoga escaped. When Ranma fought off the Dars Scheris took over interrogation. She was stopped by Ryuho who opted to use a different method then the authoritarian approach to convince Ranma to join HOLY even addressing him by his name instead of the classification given. Ranma proved stronger then anticipated when he disappeared but before they could find her they were forced to run off when Ryoga attacked the building. They realized that Nabiki was there when she blocked Elian’s surveillance. She and Tachibana were ordered to search for Ranma and Kazuma while Ryuho went after Ryoga, but she quickly ignored them when Ryuho was severely injured by Ranma, saving his life despite the action most likely causing her to be discharged. Ranma, Ryoga and Kazuma’s escape proved to be a huge blow to HOLY to the point where it was decided that the National Defense Force would be called in to contain the Alter User threat. Scheris agreed wanting the three to pay for what they did to Ryuho which clashed with Mimori’s pacifist nature though she calmed down when Ryuho who agreed with Mimori that she used to be a Revenus. She admitted she really didn’t have any plans if HOLY was dismantled. Despite her protest Ryuho joined her and Asuka on their next assignment They ended up finding Naomi Tofu and after calming the distressed girl down they brought her back to the HOLD's private hospital where they identified her and contacted Tofu. When HOLY decided to raid to the Underground City Scheris acted as reconnaissance. She came across Ranma who seeing how depressed she looked he decided to cheer her up. The two talked about their respective love lives as he waited for his food. She came across some old friends of hers while she didn’t tell them she was HOLY she did warn them about the raid. Alter Eternal Devote: Scheris can use her alter to heal and also can fuse herself with other Alter users to boost their powers. When doing so, she can control their bodies if they are unconscious. She can leave their bodies on her own will after fusing. When she uses it she become naked & sprouts angel wings from her back. 'Everlasting Betraya'l: Instead of boosting alters, her alter can also weaken them. She absorbs them into herself, basically her alter amplification in reverse. Category:Gray Skies